Tracker Jackers Anonymous
by EchoWilder
Summary: Katniss has a problem, she's addicted to tracker jacker venom. She hates the nausea that washes over her when she places each hit on her tongue, but it's worth it for the fantastic world she enters. A world where she continue to bravely fight on, accompanied by a certain sexy blonde with super strength and stamina. femslash Katniss/Buffy eventually. Also, some Katniss/Madge.
1. Into the Slayerverse

A/N- Welcome, to my first non smutfest fic. As far as I can tell this pairing doesn't seem to exist anywhere on the internets so haha you have nothing to compare it to! Anyway, please comment (I never followed this plea until I started posting stuff, now I feel the need to apologize to every author i've ever read on here) even if you just want to tell me it's horrible and you hate it. I own nothing, I gain nothing but personal satisfaction from this, please don't sue me.

Putting the small square piece of paper on her tongue; Katniss felt the familiar nausea and delirium set in. It was a horrible feeling, but it was worth it for what she knew would follow.

Another vampire turned to dust as her arrow sunk into its chest. She dusted off two more before she spotted the familiar blonde fighting off three vampires of her own. Katniss immediately took off towards Buffy, Katniss took out two of the vamps before Buffy even saw her. Dusting the third vamp, Buffy turned on Katniss.

"I could have taken them, Katniss!" Buffy stomped her foot and pouted.

"I know you could have, but you know I can't resist the kill," Katniss smirked.

"Whatever," Buffy replied before taking off farther into the cemetery with Katniss hot on her heels. Katniss was rounding a corner when she stopped short. Getting double teamed by two vamps, Buffy fought them with ease, obviously relishing the fight. Katniss watched as Buffy rolled to the side narrowly avoiding one, then popping up to land a blow on the other. She loved watching Buffy fight: her muscles rippling, the concentration on her face, and of course the final blow right to the chest. 'Its just like sex' Katniss thought, suddenly fantasizing about Buffy in the throes of passion. Shaking the image from her head, Katniss drew an arrow and landed it right in the heart of the vamp Buffy was about to stake. Shooting a deadly look at Katniss, Buffy spun and dusted the second vamp without looking.

"You know, you can be really annoying sometimes," Buffy sneered.

"Yah but you have to admit i'm useful," Katniss replied smiling.

"Where did you come from anyway?"

Suddenly Katniss felt nervous, how was she supposed to explain where she was from? How was she supposed to explain that this isn't even real, just a tracker jacker induced hallucination.

"I...umm... I'm from...somewhere else." Katniss floundered.

Buffy's curiosity was peaked, "uh yah duh, I've seen you around a couple times, but you always disappear before we get a chance to talk, so tell me, who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I'm Katniss I'm...from Panem, It's far away and we don't get talked about a lot," Katniss couldn't lie, so she told the truth and hoped that Buffy wouldn't question her further.

"Far away as in alternate reality? Because it wouldn't be the first time."

Feeling relieved, Katniss just nodded, letting out a breath of air she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Ok then, as long as you're not evil, why don't you come back and meet the gang?"

Katniss nodded her assent and followed Buffy out of the cemetery. Buffy led her up a street like she had never seen before. It wasn't extravagant like the capital but the houses and the road itself were much nicer than in the districts. Buffy stopped in front of a plain white house and Katniss followed her inside. Not sure what to expect, Katniss switched into hunter mode, treading lightly and tensing her muscles ready to fight or flee at a moments notice.

"I'm home!" Buffy announced.

From out of the living room walked a tall brunette who was a couple years younger than Katniss. The girl approached Katniss wearily, looking her up and down, and honing in on her bow.

"Who is she Buffy?" The girl asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Before Katniss or Buffy could reply, two more people came down the stairs, one a shorter red headed girl, and the other a slightly taller blonde. They both looked Katniss up and down as well.

"Hi, I'm Willow," The red headed woman spoke, offering Katniss her hand.

"Katniss," she replied, taking the offered hand.

"And this is Tara," Willow gestured towards the blonde girl.

"Nice to mm..meet you," Tara stuttered, bowing her head so her straight blonde locks fell on either side of her face.

"Buffy, who is she?" The taller brunette asked again.

"This is Katniss," Buffy replied, "she's from an alternate dimension, right Katniss?" Buffy pointed the question at Katniss making her feel nervous again.

"Oh yah, what dimension?" Another woman with blonde curly hair came walking up behind the brunette. "Hell dimension, heaven, demon, there are infinite possibilities so which kind did you come from? I see you have a weapon, and since Buffy met you on patrol I assume you can hold your own so you must be from one of the rougher dimensions, so come on which is it?"

"It must be a hell..." Katniss suddenly woke up, laying on the floor of her house in the victors village.

TBC


	2. Hell Dimension Indeed

A/N- Here we go Chapter 2. Kind of a dull chapter but necessary. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Hunger Games, they are owned by their creators Joss Whedon and Suzanne Collins respectively, please don't sue me.

"It must be a hell..." Katniss suddenly woke up, laying on the floor of her house in the victors village. 'Hell dimension is right,' Katniss thought standing up and almost falling over again. She walked over to the little tin where she kept her hits of tracker jacker venom. It was empty. "God dammit!" she screamed to the empty house. Pocketing the tin, she stumbled into her bedroom, tripping over a white liquor bottle and smacking her head on the floor. Shaking it off and standing up again she treaded more carefully over to her dresser where she stuffed some gold coins into her pocket.

Making her way towards the front door, Katniss caught a reflection of herself in the mirror. She decided the girl looking back at her wasn't real, just a side effect of the tracker jacker venom. Katniss Everdeen, winner of the 74th Hunger Games, hero in the great war, couldn't possibly be the gaunt faced, emaciated figure staring back at her. Her normally bright blue eyes were washed out to a dull light blue, her unwashed locks had thinned out and hung limply in her trademark braid. Katniss rolled her eyes at herself and continued towards the door.

Wandering towards the hob, Katniss wondered how many days it had been since she had been outside, how many days since she had eaten anything, or drank anything other than white liquor. Deciding she should probably get some food in her stomach; she headed straight towards Greasy Sae's booth. Sae looked at her with a combination of anger and pity as she handed Katniss a bowl of deer and potato stew. Katniss immediately began shoveling the stew into her mouth -barely tasting it- she only made it halfway through the bowl before she was full.

Moving on to Ripper's stall, Katniss picked up several bottles of white liquor.

"I ain't selling to you no more sweetheart," Ripper eyed her reproachfully.

"I'll pay you double," Katniss replied, offering her the money.

Ripper gave her a biting look, but couldn't say no to the money, she accepted the coins and turned from Katniss without another word. Shrugging and moving on, Katniss took off towards the seedy back part of the hob. Making it towards the back corner, Katniss finally spotted Oggie.

"Hey Oggie, you hooked up today?" Katniss nervously asked.

"Yah girl, I got special stuff today if you want it," Oggie pulled out a syringe, it was half full with a clear liquid. "You plunge this into your arm, and you'll spend days in heaven."

Katniss considered it, but her fear won out. "No man, i'll just take my usual."

"Ok girl, but if you change your mind let me know," Oggie put away the syringe and pulled out a small metal tin. From it he withdrew three long thin pieces of paper, each with 5 red lines on it, and handed them to Katniss. Pulling out her own tin, Katniss carefully stashed them before handing over several gold coins.

"See you next time," Oggie winked at Katniss before quickly turning around and moving away from her.

Katniss headed straight home with her purchases. She popped open one of the bottles of white liquor, and took a long draw on it. Feeling the familiar ebbing of her senses Katniss pulled out her tin and carefully ripped one of the strips into thirds. Placing one third equaling two hits of tracker jacker venom on her tongue, she closed her eyes and waited. The nausea hit her full on and she barely kept down her stew and liquor.

TBC

A/N Next chapter will be longer, more exciting, and a bit sexier


	3. There's a place for just those things?

A/N- Yay new chapter! This one is much longer, and sexier than the previous chapter so I hope you enjoy! Oh, and please review :D I don't own anything, please don't sue me for my change jar *clings tightly to change jar*

Placing one third equaling two hits of tracker jacker venom on her tongue, she closed her eyes and waited. The nausea hit her full on and she barely kept down her stew and liquor.

"Where the hell did you go?" Katniss spun to see the familiar blonde walking through the cemetery towards her.

"I...umm I got pulled back into my...dimension," Katniss nervously replied.

"Never seen anything like that before, one minute you were there, then suddenly -poof- gone," Buffy looked at Katniss curiously, as if she was expecting a further explanation.

"Yah...that happens...sometimes," Katniss tried to think of a way to distract Buffy from this conversation. "So... umm who were all those people at your house? Are they your sisters?" Katniss rubbed her neck nervously, hoping Buffy would take the bait.

"No," Buffy laughed, "well one of them is, Dawn, the rude brunette, but Willow and Tara are my friends they live with me, and the other blonde Anya was just visiting."

Suddenly a vampire had its arms around Buffy, and it was trying to sink its teeth into her throat. Buffy spun herself and the vampire exposing it's back to Katniss. Drawing an arrow, Katniss watched as the vamp turned to dust, leaving Buffy wiping blood from her neck.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Katniss gazed around, expecting to see more vamps pop up.

"I don't know," Buffy replied, looking around as well.

Katniss watched as more blood dripped out of the wound on Buffy's neck. "Don't you think you should get that patched up?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, your probably right, want to come with?" Buffy smiled nervously at her, as if she was expecting Katniss to disappear again.

Katniss smiled and nodded emphatically, this is what she had been hoping for. A feeling of deja vu swept over Katniss as she walked into Buffy's house. The brunette came from her left and the blonde and redhead came down the stairs in front of her.

"Hello...again," Katniss greeted them nervously.

"So what happened last time?" The brunette asked, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Katniss a disapproving look.

"Dawn, stop with the interrogation, ok, she's cool, just leave her alone," Buffy gave Dawn a stern look, causing the brunette to roll her eyes and walk away.

"So what's your d..d..dimension lllike?" Tara asked, giving Katniss a shy smile.

"It's...different, a great war just ended and now we're all free, but everyone is still trying to rebuild their lives," Katniss provided the heavily abbreviated version of her story, leaving out her own part.

"oh...did you fight in the war? I...you don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just curious. I mean not that I like hearing about wars, I just..." Willow babbled along until Tara put a hand on Willow's arm to stop her. Tara offered Katniss a sympathetic smile, and Katniss responded with a look of thanks.

"I did fight in the war, but I'd rather not talk about it." Katniss attempted to look away mysteriously, but she wasn't sure if she pulled it off.

"I'm thinking bronze," Buffy offered to Katniss's confusion. Noticing the look of confusion on Katniss's face, Buffy explained "oh it's a club."

Katniss's first thought was of a heavy bat, which confused her further.

"You know music, dancing, socializing...alcohol" Buffy attempted to explain.

"There's a place for just those things?" Katniss asked still confused.

"I'm guessing you don't have them in your dimension, well it's time you learned. You guys in?" Buffy asked motioning to Willow and Tara. They both nodded their approval before running back up the stairs.

"Where are they going? I thought we were leaving," Katniss asked getting more confused by the second.

"To get dressed, you can't go to the club in just anything. Oh right you don't know and don't have any other clothes. Well were about the same size, you can borrow some of my clothes...as long as you don't disappear in them." Buffy chuckled grabbing Katniss's hand and attempting to drag her up the stairs.

Katniss followed then a couple steps up Buffy stopped, "wait, you don't need that," Buffy said attempting to grab her bow and quiver. Katniss felt suddenly protective, she didn't want to let go of her weapon.

Buffy understood, "hey, it's cool, I understand, but nothing will attack you here and if it does, slayer here." Buffy smiled motioning at herself.

Katniss finally let go, "What is a slayer anyway?" Katniss asked, as Buffy dropped Katniss's bow in the room to the left of the front door.

"That is a really long story, which I will tell you when we have time. However, in exchange you have to tell me about the great war you mentioned."

Katniss looked at Buffy skeptically, not sure if she wanted to divulge that much information. Deciding she can trust Buffy, she just nodded her head, then followed Buffy up the stairs.

Walking into the club, Katniss's first thought was of the capital. Katniss tensed her muscles, suddenly remembering the banquet at President Coin's mansion, she felt repulsed.

Sensing Katniss's distress, Buffy put her hand on Katniss's arm, "you ok?" Buffy asked, giving her a look of concern.

"Yah it just reminds me of...something else," Katniss replied, looking away.

"We can go, if you want," Buffy offered.

"No, it's ok, we can stay."

At that, Buffy grabbed her hand, and pulled her over to a table, close to where people were moving in what Katniss could only assume was some kind of dance.

"What are they doing?" Katniss asked motioning at the people rubbing against each other.

"There dancing," Buffy shot Katniss a look of pity and confusion. "They don't dance where you're from?"

"Yah, but it doesn't look anything like that," Katniss replied, watching the people move.

"Would you like a drink?" Buffy offered. Katniss wasn't sure what would happen if she drank here. Would she feel it? Could it react negatively with the tracker jacker venom? Oh well it wasn't like she had anything to lose.

"Sure," Katniss replied.

Buffy returned a few minutes later and sat a glass with a pink, thick, liquid in front of Katniss. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Katniss looked at Buffy with confusion.

"What's this?" Katniss asked.

"Strawberry daiquiri," Buffy replied, "why? Do you want something else?" Buffy was sipping on her own pink drink.

"I've just never seen anything like it before," Katniss replied, carefully sipping the drink. It was cold, very cold, and it tasted like an over sweetened version of strawberries.

"So what do you think?"

"It's...different," Katniss replied, taking another sip. She didn't taste any of the burning bitterness that accompanied white liquor. "Is there really liquor in this?" Katniss questioned non-believingly.

"Oh yeah get that down and you'll feel it," Buffy reassured her. "Hey you want to dance?"

Katniss eyed the people who were 'dancing.' "I don't know how to do...that dance," Katniss replied.

"It's easy c'mon and try it," Buffy stood up, and grabbed Katniss's free hand. Katniss sat down her drink, and followed Buffy. Buffy pulled Katniss into the crowd then raised her hands above her head and rhythmically started moving her hips to the beat. Katniss just watched as Buffy's body matched the rhythm. Not sure what to do, Katniss mimicked Buffy's movement as well as she could. When the song stopped, Katniss dropped her hands to her side, not sure what to do. Grabbing Katniss's hands from behind, Buffy placed them on her hips, and started grinding into Katniss's front. Katniss's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't know what to do. The warmth radiating from Buffy's body was intoxicating. Katniss started moving her hips in rhythm with Buffy The feeling of Buffy grinding into her, mixed with the alcohol was severely turning Katniss on; she could feel her heart beating faster, and her skin was becoming more sensitive. Katniss pulled Buffy tighter to her so they were connected from chest to thigh. Buffy moaned and leaned her head back on Katniss's shoulder, causing Katniss's heart to beat even faster.

Katniss came to, slumped over on her couch. "Nooooo" Katniss moaned, she could still feel the warmth of Buffy's hips on her fingertips.

A/N- New chapter coming soon ^_^


	4. Jacked Up

A/N- Thank you, to the 10 or so people who have actually read all my chapters so far. Though I haven't received any love on this story I suppose i'll continue to post just because I like it.

I own nothing, but my treehouse and all 7 seasons of Buffy on DVD please don't sue me!

Katniss came to, slumped over on her couch. "Nooooo" she moaned, Katniss could still feel the warmth of Buffy's hips on her fingertips. Immediately grabbing her tin, Katniss placed the other two thirds of the strip on her tongue. She felt nausea like she had never felt before. 'Oh shit, I've taken too much,' Katniss spoke to the empty house, before she slipped off the couch and cracked her head against the floor.

Katniss was running, but she didn't know where she was running to. She felt an overwhelming sense of dread, as she thrashed her head back and forth, taking in her surroundings. Then, Katniss stopped, she knew where she was.

"NO NO NO," Katniss screamed over and over again, falling to her knees, and feeling tears welling in her eyes. Katniss hung her head and closed her eyes, expecting that when she opened them again she would be back at home. But, she was wrong, horribly wrong, she was still there, on her knees, in the woods from her first hunger games.

She could see the cornucopia in the clearing just in front of her. Standing, Katniss began to slowly move towards the cornucopia. She didn't know what she was expecting, weapons, food, a way home perhaps. Instead, there was only Cato's body, her arrow still lodged in his skull. Everything in her stomach was on the ground next to him before she knew what was happening. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, Katniss turned around and started back towards the woods.

A few minutes later, the world began to spin around her. At first, she thought it was just in her head. Then she heard a sound she thought she would never have to hear again. Prim was screaming, Katniss immediately went on guard searching the tree tops for jabber jays. Not seeing any, Katniss took off towards the direction she guess the sound was coming from. Instead of Prim, she found Rue, dead, and still ringed with flowers. However, the flowers were dead and rotting, as was Rue. Katniss turned and ran, she had to get away before she threw up again.

Running frantically through the woods, Katniss didn't even see the next body until she tripped over it. Foxface's body was nearly unrecognizable, torn apart by animals, and crawling with maggots and other scavenger insects. Katniss became paralyzed with fear, who would be next? She had seen so many people die, she didn't think she could take anymore.

Then she heard it again, Prim screaming and begging. Katniss was back on her feet, heading towards the sound. She barely acknowledged Finnick's head, ironically skewered on his trademark triton. Then Wiress, pale and bloated, like she had been submerged in water for a great length of time. Next, she passed Beetee, his body charred and blackened, hit by a huge surge of electricity no doubt. Finally, she passed a pile of bodies, everyone who died in the bombing of District 12 with Madge's body at the very top of the pile, barely identifiable by her golden hair.

Katniss broke through a clearing, and there, perched in the middle was the jabberjay mimicking her sisters cry for help. Katniss fell to her knees once again as she took in the scene in front of her. The jabberjay was surrounded by body parts, a whole foot, half of a finger, blood and guts scattered everywhere. Katniss didn't need to confirm it, she knew what she was seeing, Prim's body, blown to pieces. It was in that moment that she gave up, falling to the ground and pulling her knees to her chest. Katniss cried, she became overwhelmed by all the death and destruction she had seen in her life. She cried for her friends, and her enemies, for her district, and the other districts, even for Snow and Coin, and especially for Prim. Her baby sister that she had fought so hard to protect, had started a war for, and now she was dead, pieces of Prim's body spread all around Katniss. A macabre reminder of how much she had lost.

"Katniss," someone was shaking her. Katniss twitched, her body sore from laying on the ground in the woods, crying her heart out. "Katniss, wake up," She was being shook again, a blinding pain suddenly shot through her head as she started to come to.

"Wha...," Katniss mumbled trying to open her eyes. At first all she could see was pale skin and golden locks. Scared she was waking into another nightmare, Katniss immediately snapped her eyes shut. Then she felt a soft cool hand cup her cheek, soothing her head slightly. Katniss blinked a few times, trying to make out the sight in front of her.

"No, not again," Katniss moaned, "you're dead." She attempted to jump up off the couch and run for the door, but a firm hand on her should kept her from moving.

"I'm not dead Katniss, I'm really here," Madge smiled down at her, her blue eyes brimmed with tears. Katniss didn't care how it was possible, she just cared that it was real. Katniss threw out her arms to embrace Madge, effectively pulling Madge down partially on top of her. Madge chuckled, and reluctantly extricated herself from Katniss's embrace.

"What happened? How are you alive?" Katniss asked, wide eyed.

"We can catch up later Katniss, for now, you need sleep." With that, Madge plunged a needle into Katniss's arm, sending her off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
